The DOOM Diary
During the month of June, 1996, a scientist who took interest in people's reactions to TV shows or video games invited 5 players to a laboratory in an unknown location. The reason for this was because the scientist had been reading about "some strange phenomenon" occuring to several people who played DOOM. Apparently, some of these phenomenons involved the player hearing strange noises from various areas in or around his or her home, or various objects being tossed/moved around the home. This scientist had become interested in these phenomenons, and had performed this experiment. The scientist also recorded a journal over the one month period. This journal contains all the events that occured in this experiment. June 14, 1996 The players have arrived. I led them to the room where the experiment would begin. This room was a medium-sized room, with 3 personal computer with DOOM installed against the southern wall, 5 beds against the western wall, and some bathroom stalls with sinks. Food will be provided for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. June 14, 1996 --- Test Log #1 All 5 players were instructed to play on the PCs. No strange phenomenon occured. June 15, 1996 Test Player #1 complained of having a massive headache when he woke up at 10:23 A.M.. None of the other players were affected. June 18, 1996 All players reported hearing strange noises in the night. Most of them reported Demonic Laughter coming from the computer. Player 1 has had unusual behavior for the past 3 days. He refuses to speak to the scientists, so he rather writes his messages on a notepad. June 18, 1996 --- Night Log #1 At exactly 12:00 midnight, a recorder was set up in the testing chamber. Security cameras were also installed. The footage showed Player 1 rolling about in bed. A shadowy figure was seen in the corner of the room. At exactly 2:26 AM, Player 2 got out of bed then began to let out a blood-curdling scream. He began smashing into the walls, and threw books onto the floor. He smashed a glass window in the east portion of the room, picked up a glass shard, then stabbed himself with it. June 23 1996 --- Night Log #2 Demonic laughter heard on recorder audio. Security footage showed that the Dell Latitude had activated on its own. Right after, Player 1 had woke up to see why it had turn on. He began playing the game again. A voice was heard in the chamber, reportedly sounding like: "You're trapped in hell now..." Player 1 then began screaming so loudly, the nearest guard ran into the room, and had to drag Player 1 out of the room. Strange enough, the rest of the players slept soundly. Personal Entry, June 27 1996 I don't know what is going on. 2 more players were killed. Both by unplugging the computers and electrocuting themselves. This leaves 2 more players. About the event of June 23,1996, security guard "##### Harris" reported that there was a picture of Player 1's family on the screen, all decapitated. This is very strange and frustrating. June 28, 1996 --- Test Log #3 Test Log This is the report of the final test log before the players have to leave. A lot of demonic activity has been reported. Player 1 has been drawing pentagrams on his Notepad and disturbing pictures, such as a staff member being mauled by some sort of beast. Player 1 hasn't been acting normally so far, and I strongly recommend that he would see a psychiatrist. Player 2 has been normal ever since Night Log #1. We let the players out of the chamber, then thanked them for their contribution to the experiment. June 29, 1996 --- Private Log A lot of the staff have complained about hearing strange noises in the night time. A night-shift Janitor even came to me asking if he could work the day shift. He told me that he hears voices in the bathroom, and once even felt that someone was watching him. This could just be paranoia from the expiriment, which I can't really consider normal or not. I have to look further into this. July 1,1996 --- Evacuation Log The entire labratory is on lockdown. Apparently, a "Demonic Creature of Unknown Nature" somehow entered the lab, and is killing off all of the staff. Approximately 16 laboratory workers are dead, and nobody knows where the whereabouts are. A Government Official put the lab on lockdown until the Creature is removed. The Creature is somewhat red and has black eyes. It had extended claws, and is running about the laboratory as I write this. It is only a matter of time before- The rest of this text had been blurred out by a lot of blood spilled on the page. The entire laboratory is now destroyed due to "explosive material" to cover up this event. Nobody knows the whereabouts of this "Creature", or if it is still alive. '' ''Most of the bodies found at the laboratory were gruesomely mauled. One body had the torso separated from the legs with the organs sticking out. Other bodies found were decapitated or damaged in the upper-torso region. One of the survivors of this disaster was taken away by government officials. The other one, a 36-Year Old male, reported this: ''"I really don't know how it happened. I saw one of my assistants being torn apart by a Reddish beast. Then I hear this scientist guy is doing a test with a demonic game... It doesn't suprise me to say that I feel like it's still following me..." ''The owner of this journal, John Wilson, was killed before he could escape. An autopsy report says that he was stabbed to death. Ripped and teared, until he was done. Category:Doom Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story